Call Me Cupid
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Duo is tired of Relena and Heero pretending that their feelings are strictly platonic and decides to take matters into his own hands! Rated T for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

[A.N] Hello everyone! I have decided to take a break from my susual serious fics and create a fun one full of laughs and ornery hijinks! Come join me and find out exactly what Mr. Maxwell has up his sleeve and as always R&R because you never know when your comment or suggestion might help add to the story!

* * *

It was a stare-down to beat all stare-downs. Aqua versus Preussian blue locked in a battle of wills that had shown no signs of ending. Duo watched as the petit Foreign Minister and the head of her security continued to hold their ground on their opinions and it was quite and impressive sight. Heero's glare could make a grown made wet himself and Relena had been the resilient mediating force that helped keep the peace. He almost felt like he should pop popcorn for this two-person show that he currently had front row seats to.

"Relena."

"Heero."

"I can do this all day."

"So can I."

"I've faced armies of mobile suits without blinking."

"I've held my own for months in conferences with stubborn old men without batting an eye."

Duo sighed. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Walking up behind them, he pushed Relena into Heero, forcing their gazes to break and for the two to plummet to the floor. Heero, of course, caught her and took the brunt of the impact but the way they fall left them was almost picture perfect.

Relena's pencil-skirt had ridden up the side of her thigh, her sky-blue button jp shirt had scooted down showing just the top of cleavage. Heero had his arms wrapped protectively around her, his face inches from hers, legs slightly entangled. Duo smirked. From the angle Heero was now he would have no problem seeing down her shirt. His interference was clearly having the desired effect: Relena's face was a pretty shade of red and Heero's face had gotten horribly flushed. The flustered locked eyes once more, their argument obviously forgotten. It had been silly anyway. Heero had wanted Relena to wear a bullet proof vest every time they left the building. Relena had, of course, refused and thus ensued their ridiculously long staring contest. Duo did have to admit, he was proud of his handy work.

As the two slowly picked themselves off the floor, the inevitable rubbing of their bodies had only made things worse. Duo suppressed a chuckle. This was fun. It dawned on him-as they muttered silent apologies and Relena excused from the room from the room,-that their denial had gone on long enough. He was going to get them together come hell or high water if his name wasn't Duo Maxwell!

"Duo." The growl from the former pilot of 01 made him jump.

"Hey, don't look at me, Pally! It's not my fault I tripped!" Heero's glare, at that moment, could have turned any normal person to stone, but not the great Shinigami!

Shaking his head, Heero obviously decided that following Relena to her next destination was a better choice than beating his braided friend to a pulp. Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Heh! You'll thank me later, buddy! It's time for the god of death to change up his game!" At that moment, the God of Death made a decision. Until he got the two of them to admit their feelings, Shinigami was no more: in his place was cupid and this ornery cherub had a few tricks up his sleeve!


	2. Phase One

[A.N.] So hello everyone! here is the next installment(by popular request)! Yes you asked for it and you shall receive it! Duo is up to more hijinx! Now i will warn you this is very lime-y in content so if you are easilly embarrassed like our poor unsuspecting Relena *Evil laugh* then i advise you to skim. without furthur ado: I give you Phase One!

~Serene

* * *

Duo Maxwell chuckled to himself as he finished the preparations for phase one of his master plan Operation Cupid. The braided man had had to bribe a few guards, cross a few wires and plant a few extra cameras to achieve the desired result, but if all went well, and it should, The reluctant love birds would be having quite the interesting evening.

* * *

Relena put down the final paper of the evening and took a long drink of her iced tea. It had taken her hours to look over the treaty but the final editing had been done and only needed to be faxed to the head of her department. She pulled out her computer and powered it up then typed in her usual security codes. The image that greeted her, however, was not her standard wallpaper on her desktop. In place of the cherished family portrait was a blown up picture of none other than Heero Yuy: his toned body dripping wet fresh from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He clearly had had no idea that the picture was being taken which meant someone very skilled, that doubtless, had an obvious death wish, had angled the camera and timed it just right.

She felt her face flush and her cheeks heat as her eyes(seemingly of their own accord) examined the picture more closely. His usually unruly brown hair was now slicked back from the water allowing her a clear view of those dark blue eyes she tried not to get lost in. his chissled jawline and angular chin gave hium the classic male beauty one normally saw in the statues of ancient Greece. She longed to reach out and tace his jaw with her quivering fingers but pulled her hand had this gotten on her computer? She tried to think rationally but found it utterly futile.

She had seen shirtless men before, even seen him shirtless before, but there was something about the way the water trailed down his muscular chest that made it so much more appealing. You could do laundry on his washboard abs and though the towel covered the necessary area, the tell-tale 'V' was more than visible. Out of maidenly modestly, she finally tore her eyes away, shutting them in pure embarrassment only to find that his sopping form had been burned into her mind's eye by her rebellious retinas. She mentally shook herself and (without looking) clicked the necessary files on the computer from muscle memory to replace the image with her previous one and decided to go back to work.

Try as she might, however, concentration eluded her and she found herself postponing the document for the morning. She sighed in exasperation and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. She decided it would be best to call it a night and catch up by making an even earlier start to her morning.

* * *

Heero Yuy sat in the seveillance room on the midnight shift as he usually did when Relena was at her home office. Duo and the other guards that were supposed to be stationed in the room with him had been reassigned for some reason but it hardly merited his concern. He would be more than enough to monitor Relena's security systems with the precautions he had put into place. All he had to do was allow her to enjoy her evening tea while she reviewed necessary documentation until such time as she felt she needed to turn in.

Things had proceeded as normal, although he noticed she seemed strangely flustered for a moment, he wondered if she might be ill but after she returned to business as usual he brushed it off. He watched as she made the final preparation before leaving her office. he knew her evening routine: shower, a hot cup of tea and then tucking herself into bed next to the teddy bear he gave her seemingly so long ago. He pushed the button to send the system to standard viewing that allowed him visual access into every room and balcony besides her personal chambers. Heero posted enough cameras outside her window that surveillance inside hardly seemed necessary.

It was as he reached for his coffee that the signal to his security camera feed blinked on and off a few quick times before coming back into focus on a steamy room. Heero tapped at the keyboard only to receive no response. He needed to get back to monitoring Relena's mansion. It was as he heard the melodious sound of feminine humming that he turned his attention back to the screen. The camera zoomed in focus and revealed the occupant of the room to the unwitting spectator.

Relena stood in only a towel, her golden hair, now dark with moisture from her shower curled around her heart-shaped face accentuating her cheek bones. Her skin was flushed from the heat of the water and had a shiny glow to it that made him shift. His eyes traveled down her form as he prayed that her towel would stay in place. He took in the way her lips moved ever so slightly as she hummed and how she subconsciously checked her appearance in the mirror. He couldn't understand why. She was a goddess: flawless in every way. His eyes traveled from her pink lips to the curve where her neck met her collarbone. The cleavage he found just beneath that suddenly made sitting unbearable. In one quick motion, he shut off the system, blacking out the screen, but the damage had already been done.

He took a moment to compose himself, breathing slowly and deeply. This was unacceptable. He didn't how and he didn't know who, but someone was going to pay for trying to make a degrading video of his… of the Vice Foreign Minister.

* * *

Somewhere in a darkened van nearby, Duo sat observing his fellow pilot's reactions grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Phase one is complete! We are a go for phase two!" He chuckled and began making preparations for his next little stunt.


	3. Phase Two

[A.N.] Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and get a really good laugh from it! Duo is possitively evil and-most likely-100% dead when he gets caught. Still, him making them squirm for our amusement is worth it, no? LOL anyway, as alwats I don't own them(sadly) but i do love torturing them ;)

Enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

Duo chuckled as he placed his little surprise within Relena's shower. It was time to play a little dirtier by using some of their greatest fears against them. Nothing scared Heero more than Relena's life being in jeopardy and his little surprise for her would be just the thing to trigger that primal protective instinct in his friend. It was too perfect. If this didn't accelerate their hopefully inevitable confessions, he didn't know what would. He all but rubbed his hands together in mock maliciousness. This was either going to make or break them and-if he ever got caught-very possible him as well. Still, all's fair in love and war and those two had been in a constant battle long enough.

* * *

Relena's alarm woke her at exactly six A.M after calling it a night at two. She had to fight the urge to groan. These hours were far from ideal but until the agency could send her an adequate secretary she would just have to continue to rely on caffeine and really long showers. She made her way to her private restroom and laid out her clothes, towel and other necessities before finally reaching in to star the water. Her shower had a sophisticated temperature system that made sure that the water was always the way she liked it to save time.

She slipped out of her night clothes and pulled back the curtain, carefully stepping into the shower, but just as she began to let the warm water cascade down her stiff muscles, she spotted something black, hairy, and ridiculously big for her part of Europe. Staring at her from the corner of her shower was the largest spider she had ever seen. She couldn't fight the natural impulse. She had very few fears, but arachnophobia was one of them. She recoiled to the back of the shower and gave out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Heero set out the kettle of tea and her mug just as he did every morning. He would place it on her end table and leave without a word to wait outside the door until she was finished with her morning routines. The sound of her scream, however, pieced his soul. She was in danger, he had done a through check of the area and none of his security alarms had gone off. It was possible the saboteur that had been infiltrating their system had finally decided to act. Wasting no time, he threw open the bathroom door and ran inside.

"Relena!"

"S-sp-spider." He heard her almost squeak. He paused and shook his head, high alert dropping to minimal. He scanned the shower found the eight-legged intruder and made quick work of removing it. Once the pest was disposed of, he turned to reassure her and froze.

Relena stood there, dripping wet from head to toe…naked. It felt like a small eternity that passed. Relena's face turned bright red, Heero felt his own cheeks burn. Then, suddenly, the explosion:

"GET OUT!" He found the loofah to be the softest thing she threw at him from her now safe spot behind the curtain. He made his way out of the bathroom faster than humanly possible, the image of her sopping wet, nude form burned into his mind.

It didn't take the blonde diplomat long to finish her shower and exit, wrapped securely in her towel. He hoped she wouldn't ask him how much he'd seen. It was already going to be awkward enough without the added questions. He had only been trying to protect her. She had screamed and he had responded; simple as that. Still, the fact that she refused to look at him as she stepped behind her patrician to change into her clothes spoke volumes.

"Relena…" he began. What could he say? How could he address the situation when his mind was still spinning?

"It's alright, Heero." She muttered, her voice muted from what possibly was embarrassment. "You were only doing your job."

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. The rest of the day was spent in silence between them beyond the occasional necessary comments and questions. Still, it never escaped his notice how cute she looked when her face would turn the inevitable shade of pink when she-no doubt-thought about the day's earlier event. He couldn't help the small smile at the irony. He had protected her from guns and terrorists and never heard her make a sound, but a spider sent her into hysterics. It was one of the many small things that was endearing about the brave young woman he'd grown to know and… He stopped himself. Now was not the time to overthink things. The spider had obviously been dead and therefore placed there by someone intentionally; someone who knew Relena's fear well enough to use it against her. He clenched his fists. Someone was making a fool of them both and when he found that unfortunate soul no level of pacifistic laws would save them.


	4. Phase Three

[A.N.] So, here is the next installment of Duo's match-making process. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! What will that cheeky devil think of next? Only time will tell. Ideas keep swirling in my twisted mind! *rubs hands together with an evil chuckle* So without further ado, ENJOY PHASE 3!

* * *

Duo chuckled as he set the stage for his first real part of his plan. He made the move to manipulate his hidden cameras and adjust different air-current levels and temperatures. Operation Hot-Box was ready to go. The game was ready. All it needed now was the players.

"Duo..." He winced at the sound of the voice behind him.

"Hilde, babe!" He could tell she was not pleased with him and he wondered what he'd done this time.

"I just got off the phone with a very distressed Relena."

"really?" Duo felt himself begin to sweat. "Good conversation?"

"Well, no, actually. She call me, completely mortified because of something that happened yesterday while she was taking a shower."

"Really? Well, I hope it wasn't anything-"

"In fact," she interrupted, "Weird and embarrassing things have been happening to her and I'm guessing Heero too, a lot for some reason." Duo felt his color drain. He could face an army of mobile suits without flinching, even withstand numerous kinds of torture and not break, but the one thing he feared most now stood in front of him: a pissed off Hilde.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"Hilde! I-I am shocked that you would even begin to imply that I-" He glare silenced him. "Oh, come one, honey, it was just a couple of harmless pranks to try and get them together."

"Harmless? Relena called me almost in tears she was so embarrassed and it takes a lot to make that woman cry! Fix this!"

"I'm trying to, hon, I promise. I just want them to get together, that's all."

"Duo..."

"I'm doing it for their own good babe, and you know it. They need to be together."

"That is between them."

"Yeah, but what harm is there in trying to accelerate it?"

"Nothing, as long as it isn't traumatizing!"

"Babe, I have only the best intentions." He groveled.

"I know, but please, don't do something like that again. Extreme things that that could make or break them and this seemed to be dangerously on the edge of that."

"I understand. I promise my next plan is much more neutral."

"It had better be, or someone will be spending the next few nights on the lumpy living room couch." With those last words, she left him alone. Once he was sure she was gone, he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Operation Hot Box is still a go!" He smirked and awaited the hopefully inevitable results of his next phase.

* * *

Relena shifted in her desk chair. Heero stood attentively nearby as usual whenever they were at the main office in UESA Head Quarters. There was an unwanted tension in the room, however. He hadn't looked directly at her all day. It kind of hurt. Then again, after the picture incident she could hardly keep the blush from her cheeks when she looked at him. It was hard enough before to ignore her attraction to him. Their relationship had evolved into what she felt like a comfortable friendship.

They had developed their own routine that consisted mostly of small exchanges: he would bring her a drink and lunch when she'd forget to stop working. She would bring him a cup of coffee whenever she left the break room because he usually forgot to keep a supply of caffeine. She knew how little sleep he allowed himself to get; working day and night to ensure her safety. She actually did sleep better knowing he was nearby. Even if he didn't return her deeper feelings, just being near him was enough. The recent event, however, had seemed to set them back years.

She glanced his way again and found that he still refused to look at her. After what happened in the shower, she decided to be grateful for the chance to shake off her lingering embarrassment. After having disposed of the spider in the wastebasket he had turned ever so innocently back to her when they both realized the horrifying and embarrassing truth: she had been naked the whole time. what was worse: he had seen everything. Her cheeks burned at the memory of his expression. she hadn't been able to tell if he'd like what he saw or not-not that it mattered-but it was still horribly mortifying. They hadn't spoken more than two words to each other since she'd dismissed it. It hadn't been his fault. he had reacted on instinct and respectfully retreated, averting his eyes as a decent man should. she had no reason to angry with him and, indeed, wasn't at all. However, there was a tension in the room so thick no knife in the world could cut it and the silence was more life a deafening void stretching between them.

The chime of her office clock alerted her to her coming meeting. She folded her papers, stamped the necessary enveloped and put the remaining documents back into their appropriate files. She grabbed her briefcase and made her way towards, the door, carefully to keep a decent distance between them. she felt him file in behind her though far further than he normally would. had he been that traumatized-or worse-disgusted? She was far from vain, but she still had to admit she was a decent looking woman, in good shape all things considered. The thought that he hadn't liked her form almost her. the idea that it bugged her, however, annoyed her beyond words. They were, if nothing else, colleagues and therefore it didn't matter if he saw her any other way.

As they reached the elevator, he entered first to check its security, then let her in before taking a spot directly opposite from her, the distance noticeably purposeful. As he hit the button for her intended destination, the silence settled again, making the small space feel even tinier.

* * *

Suddenly, the elevator gave a shake. Heero put his hand to the holster of his gun just as the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Heero swore under his breath. All power, except for the emergency lights seemed to have gone out. He tapped his ear piece.

"Tower, come in, this is Zero. The Dove and I are trapped in an elevator between the thirteenth and fourteenth floor. Over." The only response he received, however, was pure static. "Tower, come in." Again, he received no response.

"Heero, everyone knows what elevator I use. When I don't show up at the meeting and they see that I never left the building they will eventually find us in here." Relena stated, but he knew she was slightly worried. She would never admit it to anyone but Relena was slightly claustrophobic.

Time ticked by like a turtle in molasses and the fact that the air conditioning in the elevator seemed to also be out wasn't helping. He watched her remove her blazer and pull her hair into a makeshift ponytail to get the hair off of her neck. It only served to draw his attention to the way the 'v' that formed at the top of the button-up blouse was just low enough to see her creamy skin. He mentally shook himself and cursed the man that messed with his cameras. He, himself was forced to take off his Preventer jacket. He had been trained to deal with all temperatures, but as his body heat rose, he knew so would the temperature of the small enclosed space.

And hour passed and he felt his shirt begin to stick to him, as was hers to her. He noticed how the buttons clung on her moistened blouse. Her cheeks were now rosy from the heat, giving her a glow. Top top it off, he had a flash of how she'd looked in the shower... He didn't know how long they'd be trapped in there, but for his sake, he hoped they'd be rescued soon.

* * *

Duo chuckled as he watched them from his hidden camera. Heero was obviously feeling the heat in more ways than one. Relena, too seemed to be effected, but so far neither one seemed to wish to acknowledge how they felt let alone how the other seemed to be feeling. He rubbed his hands together maniacally. The results had been few, but it wasn't over yet. They would succumb no matter how long it took him.

* * *

Relena fanned herself with her hand and wiped sweat from her brow. It had been over two hours and no one had found them yet. The temperature in the elevator felt like it had already reached the high nineties. To make matter worse, Heero was now down to his under shirt, drenched in sweat and still trying to get the elevator moving again. Every flex of his muscle made her knees weak. She all but smacked herself. This was no time to act like a helpless female from a romance novel. Heero was her friend and trusted co-worker and had never made any move to be otherwise; almost never. There was that one kiss so long ago after the Neo White Fang Rebellion in the mobile suit hanger. That all seemed like an eternity ago, however, and his behavior since then had been nothing short of perfect professionalism.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Heero gave up on the electrical system and-she assumed-returned all the connection and wires to their normal state. He wiped his hands on his jacket and gave the closest thing to s sigh of defeat she had ever heard from the former pilot.

"It's not the electrical system. Everything seemed to be working fine. I tapped into the data banks and saw that the 'malfunction' is a control based error that was manufactured from the engine room."

"Meaning someone did this on purpose?" Heero's nod confirmed her thoughts. Someone was out to get her, possibly both of them. Why, however, was another matter entirely. Relena let out a sigh of her own and slowly slid down the side of the elevator to a seated position. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Heero shook his head.

"The only thing we can do is wait it out."

The thick silence settled again. the tension grew until she couldn't take it any more. They had come to far to let this awkwardness stand.

"Heero..." she began, taking a deep breath. "I think we should talk about what happened yesterday."

"Relena…"

"It was an unfortunate incident preceded by other uncomfortable incidences. Perhaps we should just agree that it was an embarrassing mishap and move on?"

"Relena, I was only trying to protect you. I never would have-" The appologetic honesty in his deep blue orbs almost brough tears to her eyes. Had he though she was seriously upset with him?

"I know." The silence settled again until the ironic thought of their current predicament hit her. She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just that, whoever is doing this seems to have no intention of hurting us. Quite the opposite." He grunted in agreement.

"Whoever did this didn't want us dead. There is a ventilation shaft that will provide us with more than enough oxygen to survive. Water and other necessities, however, could be an issue." Relena let that though sink in. To be trapped in an elevator was one thing but no food or water and a climbing temperature was even worse and the tension still hadn't fully abated.

"This doesn't make any sense." Heero's next comment broke through her thought process. "You're one of the most high-ranking officials in this building and you were expected at the meeting. Given your attendance record and consistent level of professional curtesy, they should have sent a search party large enough to find us hours ago." He was right. "There's no telling how long we'll be stuck in here." Relena heard the disapproval in his voice. He hated this and she knew it. He felt helpless and Heero Yuy was never helpless. She stood back up and walked behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Doing so sent a jolt from the tips of her fingers, straight into her heart.

"That's true, but," She smiled, "there's no one I'd rather be stuck in here with." She meant it to try and lighten the situation, but she felt him tense. "At any rate, I'm sure they'll find us soon." She made to pull her hand away, but he turned around and looked at her, his hand now holding hers. The jolt became stronger as their eyes locked.

"Relena..." he began, but his words were silenced as the elevator shook again; the unexpected movement making her fall slightly forward catching herself with her hands pressed against his chest and his protectively on her sides. The power returned and their ascent continued; their eyes still locked. As the elevator dinged to signal their floor, she finally glanced away, cheeks heating when she realized they were still touching. She smiled nervously and muttered a soft apology before making her way through the open door. She might have some apologizing to do, but none of that seemed to matter. She still felt the tingle remaining from where his hands had been on her waist. Oh yes; what remained of the day was going to be much harder than it had before their impromptu imprisonment.


	5. Call Me Cupid: Operation success

[A.N.] This chapter contains some limey/lemonyness but isn't graphic in any way. content will contain fluff and stuff between our two main peoples. Therefore this chapter alone is rated T+. Enjoy!

* * *

Relena kicked off her heels and slid her blazer off of her shoulders. Since the incident with the elevator things had been a little less tense between her and her constant shadow. There was still the lingering problem, however: someone was still sabotaging them. She sighed and let her hair down. The meeting had been rescheduled at the last minute so their time in the elevator hadn't had any major consequences.

She remembered briefly the feel of his hands on her waist from where he caught her. She knew they had to really talk about what had happened in the shower. She smiled at the memory of the genuine apology in his eyes. She knew he never would have done anything to make her feel uncomfortable on purpose; especially not barge in on her in the shower. She did have to admit, she had been kind of curious what he really did think about her. One moment he was tender, almost loving with how he handled her, the next he was aloof and distant. To say he was a master of sending mixed messages was an understatement.

She had a brief flash of the picture from her computer go through her mind again. It had been hard to ignore how his sweat-drenched clothes had clung to him in the elevator. She felt her cheeks heat. Yes, they definitely needed to talk, if only to get rid of any awkwardness that remained.

"Heero, I know you're listening." She paused. "I need to talk to you. Please." She sat down at her vanity and waited. It wasn't long before she heard her door open.

"Relena." She turned to him, her breath caught in her throat.

"Heero… We need to discuss the recent events." Heero visibly froze. Did he think she was angry with him? "I think we both know someone has been trying to embarrass us, perhaps even sabotage us. What we do not know, are the reasons behind it."

"I have been working around the clock to try and find-" She shook her head and he stopped.

"That's not the reason we need to talk though." She saw him visibly tense. "I think we both know that the results of these incidents have created a void between us. I don't want this to go on any longer." She paused again and tried to read him, but his eyes were blank.

"Heero, we have known each other for many years and I'd like to think that we have a good working relationship. In fact, I have always thought of you as a dear friend. I don't want to lose that because someone has been playing a giant prank on us."

"Relena…" He stepped forward and reached out, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me things can be the same again. Please tell me nothing will change between us because I couldn't bare it."

"I can't do that." She felt her heart freeze in her chest. A thick silence settled between them before she finally took a step back.

"I understand." She turned away from him, only to have him gently grab her wrist. She had a brief memory of their kiss from so long ago.

"No." he stated flatly. "You don't."

"Heero?" She turned to glance at him.

"I… I can't… I don't know how to say…" In that instant, she decided to take a chance. He did it first last time. It was her turn. She stepped forward, stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her hands on his chest as her lips touched his. She felt him stiffen for a moment, and then slowly, he relaxed. When she broke the kiss and pulled back, she stood there, waiting for him to say something; to do something. The deafening silence that followed seemed to last a small eternity. She felt the color drain from her face; had she just made a terrible mistake?

"I'm sorry." She muttered, embarrassed. "You can go back to…to your post… I-" She felt like a fool. As she turned away, she felt him grab her again.

"Relena…" He tipped her chin up gently and looked into her eyes before closing the distance between them, touching his lips to hers. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up into him. When their lips parted, they were both a little out of breath. He bent his head down and rested his forehead on the top of hers.

"Where do we go from here?" Relena asked, her voice a whisper. She heard a small chuckle from Heero.

"First, I say we need to set a trap."

"A… a trap?" Relena took a step back, confused. He grunted in reply.

"We have a pest to catch." Relena blinked back her momentary surprise.

"Um… well, I meant, about us, but…" He chuckled again, this time it was lower, sexier and made her knees go weak. The sudden change was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"Don't worry; I have plans for us too." The whole situation was as confusing as it was new and exciting. Only Heero could talk her in circles with so few words and still make complete sense.

"Really?" Relena asked, her voice surprisingly tiny. Her only answer was Heero pulling her closer and pressing his lips to her in a stronger, more insistent kiss. His hold on her was strong and warm, but gentle as though he feared he might crush her. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue begin to tease her lips, tempting her to open her mouth; a temptation she more than happily obeyed. His hand moved slowly down her sides, feeling her body beneath her blouse and pencil skirt. She moaned into his lips, before lowering her hands to his chest, gently pushing him back.

"Heero…wait…" His eyes locked with hers and she saw a flame there, a passion that both captivated her and shocked her. "W-we should…talk…"

"No… no more talking. Too many years, too much waiting."

"Heero…" She giggled nervously. "I understand, but we need to know what this is. What are we?" She heard him inhale, softly, obviously in thought. "Are we going to be dating now, friends with benefits? I don't want to do anything we might regret… no matter how badly we may want to." Heero looked into her eyes again and she felt herself begin to drown in the swirling pool of emotions she found there.

"You are my life; I breathe for you. That is all I know." Relena felt her heart swell and her eyes water.

"I love you." Relena half-sobbed, and felt a small tear slide down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, smile. He captured her lips again in another kiss, this time, hands roamed gently, but freely. They let their curious hands explore the bodies they had longed to touch for so long. She felt his lips move from her down the side of her face to her neck as his fingers made quick work of her blouse's buttons. She moaned as he nibbled the tender skin at the base of her neck. She whispered his name, her fingers raking their way down his toned chest, mapping every muscle before working on his shirt.

With a groan of frustration, Heero picked her up as effortlessly as a pillow and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and wasted no time climbing above her. It was only a matter of time before clothes and objections were cast aside. Heero paused, locking eyes with her.

"Relena…" So much was in that one expression of her name. She saw so much in that one moment: desire, need, but most of all love. He loved her; he didn't need to say it. She smiled up at him nodded her permission. With one last kiss, they joined body and soul, two halves of the same whole finally uniting as one.

* * *

Somewhere in a darkened control room, a braided man opened a bottle of celebratory Champagne when the couple finally kissed. He had done what he set out to do.

"Mission accomplished." He grinned, and turned off all of the devices; after all, they deserved their privacy.


	6. The Baited Trap

[A.N.] Soory in advance for this short chapter! This was meant to be the final one, but it was just too sweet to continue too far. The next chapter, however, will be the last, though, so i hope you enjoy this! This comedic piece has been a nice change of pace for me, but i do hope you will look into my other fics! Currently I am working on my take on the story of Swan Lake called Wings of the Forgotten with the dove of peace and the perfect soldier as the leading characters! I promise it will be quite interesting with an unexpected twist! Enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

Duo poured himself a glass of the champagne and smiled victoriously.

"I don't usually like this bubbly stuff but it truly is a special occasion, so why not?" He lifted the glass and watched the bubbles slowly rise to the surface one by one. "Hail to the conquering hero!" He laughed and began to drink the golden contents.

"Drinking on the job, Maxwell?" Duo almost spat out his drink.

"Wu-Man. Didn't hear you come in."

"Any form of alcohol while working is strictly prohibited." Wufei stated flatly.

"What if I was to tell you this is just a really fancy bottle of sparkling white grape juice?" Duo grinned, offering Wufei his glass. The other man glared in response.

"What if I was to tell you the punishment is a one-month suspension without pay?"

"Yikes, geeze, can't take a joke as usual." Duo put down the glass. "Besides, I'm not really on duty. Check the schedule if you don't believe me." Duo said with a fake pout.

"If you aren't on duty than what are you doing in the security control room, and who is supposed to be here?" Wufei leaned forward and reached for the control consul.

Well, here's where is gets funny. Heero is actually the one on Relena's security tonight." Wufei stood up straight and crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Yuy would never abandon his post."

"And he hasn't; not really. He's just chosen a position of closer proximity." Duo winked and it took all of a few seconds before Wufei understood his meaning.

"I never took you for a peeping tom, Maxwell."

"You got the wrong idea, pally. I only tuned in to make sure things when well. The moment it got steamy, I turned off the monitors. Give me more credit than that."

"Maxwell, please don't tell me you were the one behind all the security flaws and mishaps." Duo paused when he saw the look on the Chinese pilot's face.

"Ok… I won't tell you."

"Maxwell!" his comrade's patience had run out.

"You act like I'm some kinda bad guy! I got those two love birds to finally do something! I should get an award! A medal of honor or something!"

"You know nothing of honor. If Colonel Une ever finds out about this, your career with Preventer will be over." Wufei turned toward the door.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Come on, Wu-Man, after all we've been through together? After all the times I've made you laugh…" Wufei glared again.

"You mean all the laughs you've had at my expense." Duo gulped down the nervous lump that was forming in his throat.

"Come on, man! I'm begging you!" Duo groveled; he had to change Wufei's mind

"Fine; I will say nothing to anyone about what I have found, however, you should. Just don't expect to get off easy when Heero finally knows." With those words, Wufei left the room, leaving a rather relived Duo in the dark.

* * *

Heero opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar bed in a room that is not mind scanned over the events of the previous night and a small smile formed on his lips. He looked over at the sleeping form beside him. She looked even more angelic like this; small, innocent, helpless. In the public eye she was a stone wall, a dependable rock of peace in the storm of aggression. Here, in this room, she was just a woman. Over the years he had been the only one she let see her vulnerable side.

He leaned over and pulled her closer, then kissed her gently on the shoulder. He felt her stir then and knew she was awake.

"Heero…" She said sleepily. "So it wasn't a dream?" Heero grinned and kissed her neck.

"No." She turned over to look at him and the love he saw in her eyes warmed him. One touch from this woman could turn even him into putty. If she asked it, he would give her the world though she technically already had it.

"So… what now?" What indeed. She had a point. This new aspect of their relationship opened so many more doors and brought so many more questions. He did know one very important thing for sure. Heero sat up.

"Now, we find out who has been pranking us and give him a taste of his own medicine." Relena slowly sat up as well, clutching the sheet to her chest. Even after the last night she still had a sense of modesty around him; endearing and annoying at the same time. He almost wanted her to let the sheet fall, but gave himself a mental slap. He needed to focus.

"Well, I think we should go easy on him. After all, what he did was wrong but," she paused and leaned forward, placing her head on his shoulder, "I'm not disappointed with the results."

"Relena…" She had a point again. If whoever had set them up hadn't tried it may have taken them far longer to admit their feelings. On some level, he owed their prankster a 'thank you.'

"I do, however like the idea of giving him a taste of his own medicine." The tone of voice she used made him want to keep her in that room all day, but he knew that wasn't practical; possible yes, but not practical. "If only we knew for sure who he is."

"I already thought of that." Heero smirked. Relena sat up again and looked at him with curiosity. Why was everything she did this morning so sexy? He shook himself again. "Right before you called me down last night, I finished putting into place a plan Wufei and I had to catch the culprit."

"Wufei?" Heero nodded.

"When I informed him of the incidents, he wasn't pleased to know that someone was using the Preventer resources for their own amusement. For the last month he and I have been bugging every control room that corresponds with your locations during the work week in hopes of catching them in the act."

"I see." Relena gathered the blankets and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"We should go check your little traps." He grabbed both sides of the blanket, effectively trapping her.

"No need. Wufei and I already think we know who it is. If we're right, then there's no hurry."

"Still, we should go-"

"Later."

"But Heero-"

He cut her off by pulling her to him-which made her gasp in surprise-before pressing his lips to hers. After all, she didn't have to be at the office until ten.


	7. Call Me Cupid: Epilogue

[A.N.] Here is the final installment of Call Me Cupid! I hope to write more small comedies for you because no one likes a Debbie-Downer! Please tune in for Wings of the Forgotten and also look up Shadow_Gals to read another fic I'm partnered in! Thanks again!

~Serene

* * *

Duo Maxwell walked into the security office for the usual weekly meeting. It was common for Relena's security to be briefed for the weekly schedule. He didn't know, however, if he would be able to keep a straight face around the usually stoic pilot. Now that he got the two to admit their feelings and actually do something about it, it would be hard not to gloat. He was the first one to arrive so he wasted no time in making himself comfortable in one of the best chairs in the room.

He looked at the clock. He wasn't that early. It was unlike his fellow guards to be late; not to mention Une.

The longer he sat there alone, the more he began to worry. Finally, the door opened and in walked Lady Une. Duo felt the color drain from his face; the jig was up and he'd been found out.

"Mr. Maxwell." Une said his name is an icy authority that sent a chill down his spine.

"Hey, Colonel, how's it goin'? You are looking particularly authoritative today. Is that a new suit?"

"Can it, Lieutenant." Duo felt himself out of reflex shut his mouth as tight as humanly possible. "You have been called here today because we have encountered a problem in our security systems."

"R-really?" Duo took in a deep breath.

"Yes," She continued. "For the past month someone has been infiltrating the system and pulling pranks on the Vice Foreign Minister and her head of security."

"Shouldn't all of her security be in here for this talk? I mean, this is big, right?"

"Well, we are not sure who we can trust, Maxwell, therefore we have decided to cull the heard, if you will, and try to weed out the perpetrator once and for all and when we find him, he will be reprimanded severely perhaps even to the extent of a court-martial."

Duo didn't know if he could feel relieved or not. It could be a trick. 'Play it cool, Duo.' He said to himself.

"As you are one of the elite of Preventer, a trusted and skilled member of our supreme taskforce and a close friend to the Miss Relena, I have no doubt that you will be helpful in bringing our culprit to justice." Duo felt a nervous lump form in his throat. "As it stands, the man may even be guilty of treason for utilizing systems far outside the usual reach of a Preventer agent like yourself, for example. And of course, anyone that may have helped this person could also be charged the same way."

"Out of curiosity, what is the punishment for that nowadays?" He watched as Une raised a brow. "I would like to know so I can use it to scare whoever it is!" He felt Une's dark brown eyes burning holes into his very soul. Did she know? She couldn't, could she?

"Well, at the least they would be looking at banishment, but worst case scenario-depending on how far he went out of his jurisdiction-he would be publicly executed." Duo felt the color drain from his face. "Of course, I might be willing to forget everything and let him off with a warning if he admits to his crimes and has honestly learned his lesson."

She knew. Time to grovel.

"Look Une, I did it, okay? But I had a good reason, see? I wanted to get the two of them to admit their feelings! We've all been driven crazy by their stubborn refusal to admit the obvious! I did it for their own good! I wanted my friends to be happy, is that so bad?"

"Well, Duo, considering the outcome, I think we can forgive you." He paused and turned to look at the doorway to see the two people in question standing there arm in arm.

"You mean, I'm not in trouble?"

"No, you are in trouble, just not severely." Une said, crossing her arms.

"But I'm not going to be kicked out of Preventer?"

"No, Maxwell, you are not. Relena and Heero were kind enough to offer a more fitting solution to the situation."

Duo smiled at the couple, relief flooding his whole body. He walked up to his two friends, ready to give each a strong hug and a personal apology.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tell me what I have to do." Relena looked at Heero, a small smile on her face and Heero grinned in turn. Heero reached into his pocket and held out a toothbrush.

"Oh, come on, buddy, my breath isn't that bad!" His comment was greeted by a small laugh from Relena.

"Since you felt the need to place cameras in the locker room, we figured that you must know the hidden spots pretty well." Slowly, realization dawned on him.

"You can't be serious!"

"You will be in charge of cleaning the locker room until every last speck is gone using this." Heero shoved the toothbrush into Duo's uniform pocket.

"But-"

"I'd get going. Being on your hands and knees at shower time might be a little uncomfortable for you." Duo groaned and made his way out of the room, the laughter of the other three people following down the hall in his personal walk of shame. However, one thing could be said that came out of this situation: Cupid had hit his target.


End file.
